


A Dream of Black

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Season/Series 02, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: A vision in black. Luke could see it clear as day.Young, handsome, lost; golden eyes piercing into the woods.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	A Dream of Black

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO I was watching that movie The Girl on the Train and I got kind of obsessed with that scene where Emily Blunt's character carries the baby out into the yard and just holds it and welllllll.......
> 
> here we are now! Plus I've been in kind of a writers block since December so I'm trying to just force myself to write. 
> 
> My list of Vader/Anakin's mental health issues is about a million miles long let's be real here. 
> 
> Also if anyone is wondering what Vader looks like, I have that one specific scene in mind where anakin/vader is choking padme in rots oops fjosdfao
> 
> [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YBKAzKWtKI&list=RD2YBKAzKWtKI&start_radio=1&rv=2YBKAzKWtKI&t=0)

Luke woke with a jolt, a cold dread seeping through every fiber of his being. Beside him on the bed, as he pushed himself up onto his arms, Din was still fast asleep; looking far younger while he was resting then he did when he was awake without his helmet. There was something unguarded about him in the dim morning light- the sounds of the early risers of the small town they formed around the academy could be heard even from their bedroom. It was rare, for people to awake before Luke and Din both, but it did happen every now and then. 

The shivering anxiety that was bubbling right underneath his skin didn’t fade, causing him to turn from the door to face Din once again. Luke leaned in closer, closer, closer- making sure that he did not see any physical injuries on Din’s beautiful body. He was unharmed which allowed Luke to let out a long sigh of ease; or well, easier than he had been feeling moments prior. Without wasting a second, he reached up and let his flesh and bone hand hover gently over Din’s mouth and nose. 

Finding the comforting feeling of Din’s warm breath hitting his skin, Luke pulled his hand away. Narrowing his eyes, he looked over towards the window. Through the cracks in the curtains, which fluttered back and forth every few moments, he could see the square of the small town further down the street. There were not that many people up, but enough that he knew he would have to move sooner or later. 

What in stars name had caused him to wake so suddenly? What had he sensed?

For so long after he and Din became serious, things just seemed so…so simple; so safe. Luke hadn’t felt so warm and loved in well- years. He could recall how he felt when his Aunt had sung him to sleep before he knew what he was; before he knew the pains and destruction of the galaxy. That, that was perhaps the last time he felt so relaxed. 

And when he was able to find other Force sensitive children outside of Grogu, well, it was like his life truly started. 

Han had always joked with Luke, told him that he was born to be a caregiver- what with his immense powers and genuine sunshine disposition. Luke was disinclined to disagree. He loved kids, loved to take care of them; nurture them and shower them with love and affection while also guiding them with a sturdy hand in the right direction. 

That’s also why it was such a good thing he had Din with him. 

Many, when first looking at the pair of them, would believe that Luke was the more light hearted one; that he would let the kids get away with more. 

However, that could not be further from the truth. Din was the big softy; a wonderful dichotomy from his outwards appearance. It was something Luke absolutely adored about the Mand’alor- that he was just a huge armored teddy bear. 

He didn’t want to think about Leia’s sarcastic barbs at the moment, her comments of armored father figures and murky religious codes. He especially did not want to think about it at the moment with his stomach still twisting in knots because of some unidentified building dread. 

With one last look out the window, Luke’s hand rested on Din’s shoulder. He gently shook the older man, “Din.” He whispered, and the ruler was already awake; bolted up straight from one second to the next. His eyes were alert as he looked over to Luke who had moved to the side of the bed, throwing the blankets away from him and rushing across the room to where his clothes were. “I sense something.” Luke said and it was enough for Din to move into action. 

After being partners for a year and married for another, Din had become accustomed to the Force’s wily nature. It helped to have the two most powerful beings in the Force as clan members. So, when Luke said he sensed something, not even specifying if it something good or bad, Din knew to take it seriously. Plus, Luke had explained on more than one occasion his family tended to have visions of the future- of what is to come. While Din was skeptical near the beginning of their relationship, he had grown to know Luke was being more rather hauntingly accurate in his predictions. 

It took less than five minutes for Din to have all of his armor on and for Luke to be fully dressed; their weapons right where they need to be on their respective bodies. 

The feeling never left Luke, even as the two of them cautiously exited their bedroom into their small and modest home. There was no need for either of them to have large quarters, especially considering how both of them were brought up. 

Luke never mentioned that he was technically a prince, the same way his sister was. It did not seem all that relevant in his life with Din. In the main room, there wasn’t anything amiss. The windows were opened, the “fall” of the planet coming in on them. It was still warm enough that windows opened at night didn’t raise any alarms. Turning, the two of them headed down the small hallway towards Grogu’s room. 

With each step, Luke’s stomach sank further and further. In his mind, he knew exactly why; causing his eyes to blur with unshed tears and his throat to knot up- making him thank his lucky stars that Din could not see his face for he would know what was wrong right away. As much as he wanted to deny it, everything was only confirmed when he pressed the door open to find an empty bedroom. 

They were the only two in the house. 

~’~

The next few minutes felt like a dream, the two of them bursting out the backdoor at a full sprint. Luke felt like a homing beacon, dread bubbling in his heart; he didn’t even bother brushing away the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks- running wildly through the trees that surrounded their little town. 

Upon discovering what he dreaded to confirm, he suddenly felt a massive spike in the Force further into the forest. He identified Grogu. 

But their child was not alone. 

He and Din both knew they would stop at nothing to protect both their child and their people. 

Faster and faster he ran, the two of them shouting out Grogu’s name in hopes the little one would come running to them.

They both came to a screeching halt when bursting out into a sunny clearing. 

Grogu was there, and at first glance completely unharmed. But of course, considering Luke’s luck, Grogue was not alone; however, Luke was able to identify the Force energy he had been sensing earlier at the house. 

The man that stood before Grogu, the small green child looking up with a tilted head and a simply curious air, had to be Din’s height if not taller. He was completely cloaked in black and Luke felt something horrible twist within him. 

They were breathless, unsure of how to proceed. The two of them didn’t know if the person would hurt Grogu if they tried to intervene right away so the only thing they could do was wait on edge. 

Something that settled Luke ever so slightly was Grogu. He was not anxious exactly, just cautious, unsure. He was incredibly good judge of character; so, if he didn’t think the person in front of him would hurt him, Luke knew Din and he had time. 

When the man knelt down to pick up Grogu, pulling his hood off as he did so, Luke’s day went from horrendous to nightmarish on a whole other level. He had to be dreaming, had to be asleep still. 

There were a few times in his life after Endor that he saw holovids of his father from the Republic. He saw how he could have gained fans, handsome and young with a wild head of curls that matched Luke’s in bounce; ashy brown hair and striking blue eyes. He had been tall and charismatic if not a little quiet and awkward at times. 

And there he stood before them with Grogu curled up in his arms. Their baby looked up at Luke’s father, an apparition with strange golden eyes and decked head to toe in black. They made a striking image that Luke instinctively disliked. He was protective of his child, Din equally if not more so. 

Finally he noticed Luke and Din, a strange smile forming on his face. “My son.” Darth Vader, now suit-less, held Grogu close; a sense of delicacy to his touch. He held Grogu like the small child would shatter in his arms if he was not careful. 

“Father, hand me Grogu.” 

Beside Luke, he could see Din tense at his words. They had a few late night conversations, tense in their own right, about Luke’s family. He knew what happened to Lord Vader. 

“I thought your father was dead.” He bit out. 

“I thought so to.” Luke turned back to the strange version of his father, just as handsome as the holovids, but darker; energy all consuming about him. Vader’s smile faltered before falling. He took a step back with the child still in his arms. “Father. Please, please hand me my child.”

“Your…your child.” His voice was even. Luke counted it as a win considering the frightened frown vanished for something more confused; like his mind wasn’t working quite right which Luke was sure was the case. Vader shuffled, petting the back of Grogu’s back as the child smiled up at the Sith Lord. He patted Vader’s flesh and bone chest with his little clawed hand, covered by black tunics and leather. “You- but you are my child.” He stopped again and with his free hand, rubbed the ball of his palm into his scarred eye socket. 

Luke had done his research. He knew his father, even in life, had not been…. Well he had not been all there. He was well aware his father had been ill in the mind at least the whole time Luke and Leia had been alive, more than likely longer than that still. 

He was sure this form of his father was far, FAR, gone. “My family…” He muttered under his breath. While distracted, Luke and Din carefully made their way forwards; Vader’s feet frozen to the ground. Both Din and Luke thanked their lucky stars that at the very least, Vader did not appear to be in the mindset to hurt the child in his arms. 

“Yes. Yes father, I am your family. Leia is alive and has her own son as well. We are all your family.” He breathed out, now well within reach of his father. Din had moved so they were coming in towards Vader at an angle; trying to cover as much range as possible just in case Vader decided to change his mind on the whole being still thing. 

“Din, Grogu, and I; we won’t leave you alone father.” Luke’s gloved hand brushed over his father’s forearm at the same time Din reached in. “You just have to give Grogu back to us.” 

Those words, it was like it sapped all the energy right out of Darth Vader. He turned to putty; letting Din maneuver Grogu from Vader- and Luke made a motion to Din; saying he should take Grogu back to their home and leave the strange vision to him. 

Vader’s sapped energy didn’t stop at his torso. He all but collapsed into Luke’s arms, letting his son wrap him in a tight hug and take them down to the ground. It was strange for the last Jedi, to hold his father as the Sith Lord sobbed like a lost boy. 

“I don’t want to be alone, I don’t want to go back.” He chanted quietly into Luke’s chest, the blonde only being able to hold Vader tighter; brushing his flesh hand through Vader’s curled locks. 

“You won’t be alone. You won’t be.” He muttered, trying not to scare Vader. “I promise.” 


End file.
